Bookley Legend
Bookley is the adoptive son of Milton Grimm. Secretly, he is the personification of Raven's torn-out page from the Legends who was produced by accident. He is Royally Rebellious. Character Personality Bookley is a rather cheerful, eloquent young fellow who doesn't know much about life. Due to having only been truly "alive" for a number of weeks, he is rather naive and hasn't developed many unique interests. Because of this, he can seem to be a boring square at times, usually taking caution in his actions and listening as opposed to speaking. He is very curious but also wary toward many things due to somewhat exaggerated lectures from his more uptight adoptive father on how dangerous certain people, places, and objects can be. Though he was told to keep away from the Rebels, particularly Raven Queen, he can't help but run into them every once in a while and has even befriended some of them. He doesn't entirely understand the Royal/Rebel conflict nor the seriousness of its principles. He has a good amount of magic and usually underestimates his powers, sometimes to dangerous extents. Appearance Bookley stands at 5'8" with a rather slender physique and an almost paper-white complexion. His smooth hair is raven black and styled so that it falls over one of his eyes, emulating the style of his "big sis". He has kind, soft features, with round cheeks and a button nose. His eyes are blue. He has a pearly scar along his left arm. He has a hidden mark on his back in the shape of a key that changes to the "signature" color of whoever he is speaking to. It is navy blue by default. Fairytale: What? As an orphaned page from the Storybook of Legends, Bookley's fate is pretty much up in the air. While he likes to think of himself as the "son" of the lost Storybook of Legends in a legacy context, this idea hasn't worked out so well thus far. As the adoptive child of a Grimm brother, Bookley would be a future collector of tales, though that isn't exactly what Headmaster Grimm has in mind. Where Does Bookley Fit Into It? Since Bookley was always meant to stay as a simple page, he's uncertain as to exactly how he's meant to fulfill his duty as the magical piece of paper that will bind Raven to her destiny. Nonetheless, he will try to take up the duty of a future Grimm as well as he can so long as it doesn't interfere with the Evil Queen's plans. The exact story as to exactly how he became a human is currently a mystery, though it appears rather obvious that his creation had something to do with the Evil Queen. Whether the Evil Queen managed to bring Bookley's existence out of spite, defiance, coercion, or plain old evil is unknown, but either way, the Headmasters Grimm sure as hex don't like the idea of her involvement. Relationships Family Because of the reveal of the false Storybook of Legends and the sudden appearance of a teenage boy who seems somehow connected to the Evil Queen, Milton Grimm has been working hard to figure out just what to do with Bookley. In the mean time, Grimm has claimed Bookley as his own son, not aware of his "real" surname or the fact of what he actually is. Friends Bookley treats Brooke Page like his BFFA and, unlike most, can both see and hear her, the former occurring when he looks through a mirror. This has resulted in Bookley's odd reputation with the normal students in regards to his "imaginary friend". Bookley sees Brooke like a role model and older sister to him. While Bookley's strong feelings of friendship don't seem to be reciprocated in the eyes of Calla Lain, she tries her best to keep him out of trouble, and she's the only one to gain access to his secret after a very long-winded and somewhat manipulative conversation. Bookley has attempted to befriend Antonia Hakan, though she refuses to affiliate with him. Bookley doesn't understand the fact that this is because of her strongly rebellious views combined with his assumed legacy of enforcing fairytales. Beau Duckling has made friends with him simply because of Antonia's animosity toward him combined with the fact that Bookley is the only one who can tolerate Beau's attitude without any form of complaint. He's also ended up hanging out with Cookie Crone through Beau's influence. Romance Bookley has a slight crush on Raven Queen. However, because she tore her page out of the Storybook, she is the only student who cannot actually see or hear Bookley. Pet Bookley doesn't have a pet. Outfits Signature Bookley dons a navy blue cardigan with golden thread near the edges making small loop-de-loops and golden buttons. The inside consists of white feathers that are tipped with ink black at the bottom ends. Under this is a white button-up, and around his neck is a navy blue bowtie with a scribbled-signature-like pattern. He wears dark blue overall shorts with golden loops scrolling down the sides. On his feet are white, knee-high socks and a comfortable pair of black dress shoes. He also has a golden monocle with an edge resembling a small key. On his head is a navy blue hat. Legacy Day N/A Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia * Bookley's name is basically a simple play on "Storybook of Legends". * Bookley's hairstyle is inspired by Brooke Page. * Raven ripping her page out of the Storybook is something that occurred in the novel series, so Bookley's profile has borrowed some aspects of the alternative canon. * Bookley was originally proposed as the personification of the Storybook of Legends. Once Thronecomnig came out and the real Storybook was most definitely revealed, he was altered into the living form of the page Raven had ripped from the Storybook. * Bookley's origins are to be more fully explained at a later date. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Neutrals Category:Zashley's Characters